Una serie de locuras y rarezas
by faamzhu-black
Summary: Serie de Drabbles total y completamente independientes... o no?... vean ustedes Especialmente para abiertos de mente y con cierto grado de locura BxE,JxA,etc
1. Bob, una miga de pan o una boda irreal?

**Disclaimer:** Lo que saben, _o algunos no_, por eso lo repito _¿No?_ Los personajes son de **Estephenie Meyer**... una _mortal_ que con su mente alcanza los limites de la _perfeccion_... Just like Edward... Bueno, **casi** todos los personajes, y no son _muchos_, que digamos...

Let's play something... Yo soy una _muchacha_, ustedes también.... o _muchachos_, como quieran, si quieren, sean una _mochila_ o una _lonchera_...

Da igual... primero de una serie de drabbles. Será algo... extraño... este, sobre la boda de Bella y Edward

**Bob **(sí, es el título, así que lo que venga después, será la historia, un placer escribirles)

-...¿Que siga el arcoiris?  
-¿Porque debo creerle?  
-No confío en _extraños  
_-Por eso no confío en _usted  
-No intente confundirme  
_-no lo logrará...

-...¿Que pasa si ese _"mundo mágico_" no existe?  
-¿Si no es real?  
-y...  
-¿Que pasa si es una_ alucinación_ de mi mente?

-Talvez estoy _loca..._  
-Sí  
-eso es  
-estoy loca...  
-talvez el _destino_ quizo que estuviera loca  
-y  
-¿Quien soy como para alegarle al destino?  
-Así que debería _actuar_ como una loca  
-para cumplir mi _misión _en la vida...

-Sí, cruzaré el _arcoiris_...  
-eso debe bastar como para estar loca  
-¿No?

-No me responda, no es necesario...  
-Le haré caso a usted

-A Usted, _pequeña miga de pan parlante_

-Espere... no se aleje...  
-No me grite  
-No me agite  
-No se valla  
-No me tire  
-No me...

-..._despierte_?  
-Al fin! creí que te habías desmayado Bella...  
-Edward?  
-No... fijate que soy una miga de pan parlante  
-miga... de... pan? O___O  
-Bella...

-Bella?!

-Bella, era una broma... no hay...migas de pan parlentes (?)  
-...Uh... no claro que no

-jajaja digo, que estupidez... migas de pan... já... pfff  
- o sí hay?  
-... no  
- segura?  
-... no  
-jajaja  
-creo que estoy... nerviosa ^^  
-Te entiendo...  
...Prometida...  
-Amm... eso no te servirá en unas horas más...  
...Futuro esposo...

----------------------------------------

Y esque quien no se _emociona, alucina, se vuelve loca y se desespera_ siendo que te vas a casar con el ser más _impactante, bello, simpático y... perfecto del mund_- perdon - _El universo entero_?  
Ademas... mi mundo mágico está justo aquí   
No es cierto bob? mi **amigo miga de pan... bob**

-------------------------FIN------------------------------

jejeje buenoo eso es... critiquen mi locura si?  
.


	2. Aceptamos, entonces

**Disclaimer: **sí, se va a hacer costumbre este mensajito, siempre para honrar a la gran **Stephenie Meyer** y su gran imaginación**...  
Simple, simplemente hay 2 personajes... ambos creados por susodicha genio de la pluma, tinta, tintero, impresión, _etc..._  
**  
OK Se me secó el cerebro _y que?_ siempre me pasa... esto no tiene mi humor, es mas mi sentido del romanticismo...  
Como creía que podría probablemente haber aceptado _Bella_ a casarse con _Edward_

**Semi-monólogo de Bella **(No, no es el título, solo es una pequeña explicación, bueno, _seguimos_...)

**Aceptamos, ambos, los dos, de acuerdo... entonces. **(exacto, este es el título completo, lo que viene es la historia... ya saben, lo _típico_)

-Edward... no preguntes, no sabía como empezar, así que empecé de algo **nada **que ver. Solo **no **interrumpas...

-La vida es _dulce_?...  
depende, si la vida es algo tangible que comió _muchos caramelos_, puede ser  
o tal vez una persona se llama vida y es...  
dulce  
o puede que sea _agridulce_  
a veces _salada  
_otras _ácida_  
pero casi nunca es dulce  
solamente se hace dulce cuando siento tu _dulce aroma  
_ese sabor a _fruta_ y a la _planta mágica_ que está creciendo en un pais desierto que acabo de _inventar..._  
Sabor, dije?  
y esque los olores cambian a sabor, y el olor a sabor...  
también los colores pueden ser sabores, o olores  
y los sabores y olores, colores  
y también una textura...  
tu eres _perfecto  
_tu textura es dulce  
tu aliento es dulce  
tu cabello, tus ojos, tu boca...  
tu amor es dulce...  
_dulce, salado, agridulce, acido_...  
todo al mismo tiempo  
nunca me cansare de saborearte  
por eso pido una _eternidad_ para estar contigo  
por más que lo intente nunca encontraré alguien así  
por eso no vale la pena seguir en una _vida mortal_  
una vez que te saboree  
todo lo demás me sabe a...  
nada.  
Dejame estar contigo _para siempre, por siempre_...  
ser uno solo y no dejarte ir...  
Quiero vivir mi vida, o mi no vida, contigo  
mi dulce, dulce vida  
mi...  
completa  
esa es la palabra que le dí a los _multiples sabores_  
quiero vivir mi completa vida, y no vida contigo  
Te amo...  
mi _dulce pecado inmortal_...  
Edward...  
Te parece suficiente para convertirme?

-está bien... te haré vampira  
- O__O ^^  
- solo sí te casas conmigo... además así estarás conmigo _siempre_ no?  
y yo contigo...  
-... está bien edward, me has dicho un millón de veces que me case contigo...  
-103.456.097 veces exactamente  
-acepto, edward

-edward?

--------------  
Los vampiros se pueden desmayar?  
... ahora, creo que sí


	3. La Gran pregunta de Jasper

**Disclaimer: Ya saben sobre Stephenie Meyer, si pudiera, les haría una biografía, pero este espacio es para publicar mis locuras. Solo les daré una pequeña descripción: Stephenie Meyer creó los personajes que utilizaré ahora.**

* * *

Bueno, soy nueva en el mundo de los fanfictions y acabo de descubrir la linea de arriba ^^ ahora daré palmaditas mientras salto en círculos para celebrar mientras bailo la macarena... ¿Felices? Pues, yo sí

_Lean, Lean, **Lean, **_**Lean, Lean, **Lean... pero no se sientan obligados a leer...

**Jus live your life and rock' and roll and a little bit longer and living la vida loca and I love Cullen**Talvez lo que dije no tiene sentido... talvez sí, si quieren saber lo que dice... no me pregunten a mí, ¿Yo que sé lo que dice?...  
*** ahh... claro, yo lo escribí, eso creen no?  
Pues **no, **yo no lo escribí, lo escribió mi mano, mis dedos y mi cerebro, el que está desconectado del resto de mi ser

* * *

**_La Gran Pregunta_****_ De Jasper: _**(Ese es el título, lo que viene, la historia. Unos datos: lo subrayado son pensamientos de** Jasper**.FIN de los datos)

Todos me miraban expectantes… como más me iban a mirar… aún no sabían lo que había descubierto, y Edward no estaba aquí para entrometerse en mi mente y averiguarlo. Esto va a pasar justo como quería, todos mirando y preguntándose **-"¿Qué nos querrá decir Jasper que es tan importante como para que su grito se escuche hasta Alaska?"_-_**

Lo admito, probablemente grite algo fuerte…

-Familia, les diré lo más importante que he descubierto…  
¡Descubrí el gran misterio que me atormentaba!

¡Que me ha _atormentado_ estos años!

¡Todos estos años buscando la respuesta!

¡Y alfin lo logré descifrar!

Es tan fácil como decir el porque una dinamita, tan _pequeña_, puede ser tan _letal_

Como el oxigeno, tan _simple_, es tan _necesario_

Como Rose, tan _delicada_, te pude _asesinar_ en un segundo

Como a Emmet, tan _musculoso_, le _aterra_ Rose, la delicada

Como Esme, tan _maternal_, se suicidó por perder un hijo

Como Carlisle, tan _correcto_, investiga sobre la más mínima cosa-

Ok… todos me miraban asesinamente

-Antes de que me maten, escuchen la respuesta...  
Simple:

El oxigeno es _necesario_ porque sin eso los humanos se mueren

Rose se ve tan _delicada_ porque es una vampiro, y es _letal_ por eso mismo

A Emmet, el _musculoso_, le da miedo Rose porque ya la ha visto enfurecida

Esme se suicidó por un hijo porque es muy _maternal_

Carlisle es tan _correcto_ que le gusta, no solo saber todo, si no que compartir lo que sabe-

Ok, ahora cambiaron sus miradas, ya no me van a asesinar. Genial

-Bueno, posiblemente deducir esto les haya resultado a todos muy fácil y se deben preguntar…

¿_Cuál era mi mayor pregunta_?-

Todos asintieron, obviamente

-Mi pregunta es…

¿Cómo Alice, siendo tan pequeña, puede ser tan _necesaria, inofensiva,pensativa,delicada,letal,asustadiza,maternal,correcta,ruda,mujer e inteligente_?-

Todos se quedaron pensando en mis palabras, y me preguntaron ansiando la respuesta…

-Simple: Alice es _perfecta_-

Y ahí me decidí, de esta forma, Alice no podría verlo antes, y sería una sorpresa…

-Y ahora mi otra gran pregunta…

-Alice… ¿te _casarías_ conmigo?

**-A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-Ñ-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z-**

Supongo que sabrán la respuesta de Alice, no es necesario leer mentes o ver el futuro para saberlo ¿No creen?

Sí, pueden decirme cualquier cosa... bueno, no decirme, escribir, o mandarlo telepáticamente, etc...


	4. La explicación al problema de Emmet

**Disclaimer: ****Blah, Blah, Blah S. Meyer Blah, Blah, Blah sus personajes, no míos Blah, Blah, Blah yo solo los uso... etc. Ya saben ;)**

Hola! Volví!! (_No... en serio? no te creoo) _Sí, volví, soy yo, Hola!  
Llegó una gripe a mi colegio... Gripe OINK! Gripe cerda, Gripe porcina, Influenza huma, AH1N1, como quieran llamarle... el punto es que me aburro como siempre en clases así que dibujo... y escucho música! Y ayer me tragué un chicle! Además me acabo de abrochar mi zapato ¿No es genial? Digo... los zapatos se ABROCHAN!! es cool

Y no, no estoy agonizando por que me haya llegado esa gripe

Siempre soy así Ya lo deberían saber :O

Como siempre 0 presión pero... **Reviews _Reviews Reviews _**_Reviews Reviews _**Reviews** Reviews  
Eso no es presión... es solo una manifestación de lo que deseo en forma de órden provocando una ligera opresión en la conciencia de los lectores

* * *

Unas aclaraciones antes de leer: _(Esto son las preguntas típicas que cualquier persona se haría)  
_-Lo que va después de los guiones son conversaciónes - sí, están acá = son aclaraciones  
Lo que no tiene guión ni nada son narraciones, **también pueden ir en negrita**

Este capítulo se llama...

**La explicación al problema de Emmet Cullen****_cuál problema?)  
_Ya verán...**

(

* * *

**LA EXPLICACIÓN AL PROBLEMA DE EMMET CULLEN:**

**En una cena de los Cullen  
**(_No que no comen? O estaban de caza?)_  
**Duuh es obvio que Bella estaba ahí y que ellos no comían, solo… estaban acompañándola**  
(_aaah_)

- …Rosei-domsey…? - dice Emmet

Bella ahoga una risa al escuchar a Emmet llamar así a Rose

-Sí Emmy-pooh? - Le responde Rose

Edward le tapa la boca a Bella para guarder algo de "respeto"… el y Alice ya saben lo que se viene

-Qué me dirías si te contara que me hice un tatuaje?

Todos quedan mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, Edward y Alice comparten una sonrisita imperceptible

-Que estás loco

Auch… eso le debió doler a Emmet, ya que puso su cara de cachorro

-Pero, Pero, Pero

Ahora se ve más gracioso y Bella no puede evitar una risita

- "Pero, Pero, Pero" Pero que emmet?! – dice Rose imitando su voz

Esme se levanta de la mesa sutilmente y se aleja

-Pero ni siquiera me has preguntado "¿Cómo es, OH adorado, querido y muy inteligente Emmet, Cómo es el tatuaje?"

Jasper ríe

Todos en la mesa ríen

Hasta Emmet

-Já.. y porque nos reímos? – pregunta Emmet

-Jasper – dice Carlisle como si fuera obvio, entre risas, claro

-Oops lo lamento – dice Jasper, al instante paran de reir todos y Jasper sale del comedor

-Entonces… - Motiva Emmet

Rose rueda los ojos – Está bien Emmet ¿Cómo es tu maldito tatuaje?

-Mucho mejor! – Alenta Emmet

Tensión en la mesa tras la mirada asesina de Rose ¿Dónde estará Jasper cuando se le necesita? Alice lo va a buscar

- Mejor me callo… - dice Emmet, a lo que todos asienten con la cabeza efusivamente

-Bueno, mi querida Rose, mi tatuaje es redondo y pequeño y está en mi… tu-ya-sabes-que

Carlisle se va a buscar un libro de medicina ¿Los vampiros se pueden tatuar… eso? O mejor dicho… ¿Se pueden tatuar?

-Cuando te lo hiciste?! Y por qué no me enteré?!

Bella termina su cena y va a la cocina a dejar su plato

-Ayer…

-Y cómo no me dí cuenta en la mañana cuando estábamos haciendo el…!?

- HEY! Que sigo aquí! – dice Edward

-Sal de acá Edward!! - gritan Emmet y Rose al unisono

Edward va a la cocina asustado por Rose, al instante se escucha el sonido de un plato romperse y el chillido de Bella, seguido de una disculpa y risas de parte de Edward

-Bueno, supongo que el tatuaje es muy pequeño y Emmet-Junior muy grande o algo así…

-Pero… cuando Emmet-Junior crece… el tatuaje debe crecer también… no?

-No, no, no ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es un tatuaje?

-Explicame tú si sabes tanto de tatuajes ¡OH gran Emmet! –dijo Rose perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene

-Un tatuaje es como un aro DUUH!!

-Emmet…

-Si?

-Eso es un pircing…

-Ah, bueno…

-Sí…

-Entonces Rose ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que me he hecho un…? – No terminó de decir la frase cuando Rose lo interrumpió

-…un pircing? – continuó Rose

-SÍ!!! ¿Cómo sabías? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – dijo sorprendido Emmet

-No importa cielo… adiviné, dejemoslo así ¿Vale?

-Eres la mejor

-No te preocupes, después de todo es mi culpa que seas así de tontito

-¿Lo dices por cuando intentamos tener un bebé por primera vez y me dejaste sin una oreja?

-Sin un pedazo de cerebro, cariño, no una oreja

-Ah… eso

-Te amo Emmet

-Y yo a ti Rose

**Fin **


	5. El vals de los pies izquierdos

OK, sorry por el atraso, no pude antes... ya saben, campamento :D

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, bueno... las situaciones... algunas. Lo otro (personajes) NO. Eso le pertencece a **

_

* * *

  
_**"El vals de los pies izquierdos**_"_

_By Faamzhu-Black_

_  
Están Bella y Edward en un salón vacío de ballet algo... "familiar"_

_Suena de fondo la canción "Tiempo de vals" de Chayanne_

_Bella y Edward están tomados de las manos, Edward tiene sus manos en la cintura de Bella y Bella tiene sus manos en el cuello de Edward_

**Bella:** (murmuro) 1..2..3...

**Edward:**(grito) AUCH!

**Bella:** Lo siento!

**Bella:** (murmuro) 1...2...

**Edward:** (grito) AYAYAY!!

**Bella**: Perdon!

**Bella**: (murmuro) 1..2..3... 1..

**Edward:** (grito) MALDICIÓN!

**B****ella:** Lo lamento!

**Bella: **(suspiró) Gracias por ayudarme a bailar, Edward, pero soy un desastre, no vale la pena... además, Alice me matará si no duermo temprano hoy... no quiere que tenga ojeras mañana en la boda...

_Bella sale de la escena. Edward queda solo en el centro del salón, iluminado por una luz_

**Edward: **(suspiró) Sabía que traerla a este lugar le iba a hacer mal. MALDITO EMMET!

**~Flashback~~**

**Emmet: **Llévala al salón de ballet donde matamos a James, le hará bien

**Edward:** (irónicamente) ¿Eso crees?  
**  
Emmet:** Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?

**Edward:** ...

**Emmet:** (serio) No hables. Obedéceme si no quieres que Rose te asesine

**Edward:** (suspiro) Ok, ok...  
**  
~Fin Flashback~~**

**Edward: **(suspiro)

_Una ampolleta encendida se posa en la cabeza de Edward_

**Edward: **AUCH! QUEMA! QUEMA!

_La ampolleta se apaga_  
**  
Edward:** Pero se me ocurrió una idea

~~~~~~~~~~~Al otro día, luego del "Sí, acepto", en la fiesta...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Animador (Carlisle): **Ahora, los novios van a bailar el vals...

_Suena de fondo "Eternal Flame", del grupo Bangles._

**Bella: **(buscando a Edward con la mirada) ¿Dónde estarás, Edward?

_Aparece Edward bajando de la escalera algo complicado_

**Bella: **Aquí estoy, Edward!

**Edward: **(sonríe) Te tengo una sorpresa (señala sus zapatos)

_Bella mira los zapatos de Edward, abre los ojos con asombro y luego le sonríe tiernamente_

**Bella: **¿Te pusiste dos zapatos izquierdos... por mí?

**Edward: **Bella... por tí, podría morir y morir una y otra vez...

**Voz: Y así, los novios bailaron toda la noche, cayéndose y riéndose... aunque Edward amaneció con los pies adoloridos...**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo :D OK ACLARACIONES: EDWARD SIENTE DOLOR ;)

Dejen sus opiniones en un Review :P

Atte. Faamzhu-Blacj


	6. Historias extrañas, para variar

**Disclaimer: **Todos, repito, TODOS los personajes me pertenecen a mí MUAJAJA!! 77 Dejenme vivir una linda fantasía. Okey, terminé. Todo lo reconocible es dee S. Meyer

Me gustaría poder escribir todos los días :D pero a mi muñeca le es imposible luego de un sospechoso accidente con una paloma muy asustadiza y una muralla peligrosamente cerca...

* * *

_**Historias Reales, Irreales y poco comunes... Ok, quiten lo Real.**_

Un día iban Edward y Emmet saltando por la colina, de repente aparece un oso pardo.

**Emmet:** AH! OSO! _(Corre desesperadamente)_

**Edward:** No te preocupes, no hace daño

**Emmet**: No te creo _"buaa, buaa"_

**Edward:** Le decía al oso…

--

- Érase una vez una muchacha llamada _Bellicienta…_

-Es _Cenicienta …_

-Cenicienta, eso. Bueno, Cenicienta tenía que hacer todos los deberes de su hogar, ya que su papá… emm… _Charleston_, sí, eso, Charleston no ayudaba en nada.

-Ok… _(¿)_

-Por suerte, un día lluvioso, _Bella_ salió a pasear…

-Cenicienta, Se llama _Ce-ni-cien-ta._

-Okey, como quieras. Cenicienta se resbaló y se calló, pero no se hizo daño, ya que de la nada apareció un emm… _vampiriciento._

-Vampiriciento?

-Dejame terminar. Vampiriciento es un vampiro que siempre hace las tareas de su hogar ya que es un _maníaco-obsesivo-compulsivo_ llamado… _Edwin._

-Ok…

-Y Edwin rescató a Bellicienta, digo, Cenicienta y vivieron felices por siempre. El Fin ¿Ya te dormiste?

-De eso te quería hablar, tío_ Emmet_. Yo ya no duermo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya no duermes _Nessie_?

-No duermo desde que a Jake le gusta entrar en la noche y tocar mi mano mientras duermo. Así ya no se tienen secretos ¿Sabes?

- ¿Sabes qué? Mañana te contaré la historia de " El monstruo rojo del lago Ness y El Lobo "

-¿No querrás decir "Caperucita y el Lobo"?

-Eso, eso, lo que digas.

* * *

En verdad, en verdad verdad que lamento haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales para humanos como nosotros :( Les prometo que antes de una ausencia así de larga, daré, aunque sea, explicaciones :D

En fin.

Los amo a todos, aunque, como somos síquicos, ya lo saben ;)

Adiosín a todos (:


End file.
